


Huntress [Original Music]

by NorthernGhost



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernGhost/pseuds/NorthernGhost
Summary: An original song inspired by Horizon: Zero Dawn and everyone's favorite huntress from the savage East, Aloy.  Lyrics and audio included.





	Huntress [Original Music]

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not entirely sure if this is allowed/how this works on AO3, but here it is anyway!
> 
> Since it's currently April 4th (where I am at least) and according to the game's lore, today's date is Aloy's "birthday," I figured it seemed fitting to post part of a project I've been working on based on H:ZD. The music was partially inspired by the game's soundtrack, while the lyrics are centered around/from the point of view of everyone's favorite savage huntress.
> 
> It is a metal song, so don't say I didn't warn you, if that's not your cup of tea.
> 
> If you enjoy it, feel free to leave kudos or a comment and let me know! Or, on the other hand, if you are absolutely appalled by what I have done, please feel free to let me know that, as well.
> 
> All instruments and vocals were written and recorded by me, and I did all of the production/mixing/mastering/etc. as well. If you're a fellow audio nerd like myself, free to let me know what you think about the actual recording, too.
> 
> Enjoy (I hope)!

_LYRICS_

  


Raised in sight 

Of the very place that would shun a child 

Just for their birth 

And the looming fear of the unknown 

Fear and spite 

Govern every facet of the mother’s tribe 

(A plague, a curse) 

Now you ask me to fight and die 

(Outcast, exile) 

For a land that bears no blood of mine 

  


If I leave this place 

Better than I found it 

Maybe I could live up to your name 

The bodies stacked, the blood let flow 

A generation mourned 

The last words you said 

Left running through my head 

  


Survive and endure 

This wasn’t meant to be your grave 

Bled of life 

By those who’d bring the end of everything 

Survive, continue 

Living between the earth and sky 

The ground can wait 

Till you decide where to make your grave 

  


Answers lie somewhere beyond 

This land that bears no blood of mine 

  


All my life I’ve been searching 

For a purpose that seemed 

Greater than this place where 

I was born 

I never would have believed 

The truth if I had only 

Seen through their eyes and 

Filtered minds 

  


Seemingly insignificant 

In the grand design 

All of your good intentions 

Were just lies 

We all know we were 

Not the first 

But the past holds a truth 

So human it hurts 

  


So focused, so sure 

I’d find the answers the world never gave 

But now 

I’ve found you can never go home the same 

  


Survive and endure 

This wasn’t meant to be your grave 

Bled of life 

By those who’d bring the end of everything 

Survive, continue 

Living between the earth and sky 

The ground can wait 

‘Till you decide where to make you grave 

  


Answers lie somewhere beyond 

This land that bears no blood of mine


End file.
